


matters of need

by marishka



Series: Thieves & Beggars [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishka/pseuds/marishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that he was needy—Bang Yongguk didn’t do needy—it was just that he liked the intimacy sometimes. And Himchan was a little distracted sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	matters of need

**Author's Note:**

> a really short thing just because I have too many banghim feels in this au

It wasn’t that he was needy—Bang Yongguk didn’t  _do_  needy—it was just that he liked the intimacy sometimes. And Himchan was a little distracted sometimes.. okay, a lot of the time. Not that it was a bad thing, Himchan’s constantly running mind was a valuable asset far more often than not, but sometimes, Yongguk just wanted him to slow down and not think quite so much.

Or maybe he just wanted Himchan to only think about  _him_  for a little while, but that sounded a little too much like ‘needy,’ so that couldn’t have been it.

“Jonguppie’s getting better, Bbang, you should really just watch him fight some time.. he hasn’t had any casualties on his end for the last six jobs. It’s really something.. especially considering the way he fights.”

Himchan’s got that fond smile on his face again, the one he usually has when he’s praising Jongup. It’s part pride, part affection, and just a little bit of a pout because the boy’s growing up and maybe he’s not quite ready to face that. And don’t get him wrong, Yongguk’s happy to hear these tales, and happier to know that Jongup’s not taking killing lightly, something he wishes would rub off on Junhong more, but there’s a little something more he wants—not  _needs_ , mind you—right now.

Shuffling himself closer, Yongguk slips his hand along Himchan’s arm, wrapping his fingers around the wrist for a gentle squeeze. Himchan hums quietly between thoughts but doesn’t respond otherwise, eyes still fixed on the glowing screen of his phone as he reads through whatever article he has up this time, until Yongguk’s other hand rests on his hip and gives it a squeeze too, giving Himchan a small tug closer.

With a sigh and a lean back into the other’s chest, Himchan smiles to himself, previous words and article forgotten for a moment.

“I feel like you’re only doing this to shut me up, Bbang.” He says with an edge of a whine to his tone, and Yongguk gives his wrist and hip another squeeze each, leaning in closer.

“You know that’s not true.” His voice is just short of a growl, bordering more on a smooth bass rumble, and Himchan quivers delightedly at it, humming softly and leaning back more with a wider smile.

He knows, they both know, but they don't talk about it. That's how it works.

It’s three hours later that Himchan has a thought that doesn't revolve around  _Bbang_ , and Yongguk counts his victories in lingering touches and brief kisses between them.

Just what he needed.


End file.
